Red vs Blue with Multiverser: Project Blacklancer
by Fanboy of the Multiverse
Summary: Agent Indiana is one of Project Freelancer's best agents. He was selected to be the test subject for one of the Director's side projects but first he must train Agent Tex to be his replacement. Unknown to anyone but to some of Freelancer's newest members, Agent Indiana is more than just human, he's a Multiverser.


**Fanboy:** Hello everyone. Welcome to my Red vs Blue Fanfic 'Red vs Blue with Multiverser: Project Blacklancer.' I hope you all enjoy it. This was meant too be its own thing until Hero of the Multiverse mentioned the idea of it being a part of his Red vs Blue with Multiverser series and I jumped onto the idea. So now this story is a companion story to "Red vs Blue with Multiverser: Project Freelancer."

* * *

 **BlackLancer Chapter 1: Prologue**

* * *

 **Mother of Invention. Director's Office. 3** **rd** **POV.**

* * *

It was dark out, though you couldn't really tell if it was day or night because outside the windows is the empty void of outer space. The only thing showing that it is night time was a clock on a terminal that is on top of a large desk reading 9:58 pm.

Sitting behind said desk is an older man with greying hair in a military style haircut. The man is wearing dark military clothes with several medal on his chest. The only thing you couldn't see of this man's face were his bright green eyes that he hid behind tinted glasses. This often left an air of mystery to the old man.

" _Sir. Agent Indiana is here to see you."_ A man's voice said over the terminal.

The older man smiled slightly before lining forward to press a button on the terminal.

"Send him in." The man said before lining back in his chair.

" _Right away Director._ " Said the man on the other end of the comlink.

Soon the large metal doors to the office slide open to reveal a tall man in black HAYABUSA armor. The only thing that really stood out about the armor was the white visor of the helmet.

The man in the armor did not have any weapon on him at all. The reason for this is because of standard protocol on the Mother of Invention, preventing the armored man from have any weapons on him while he is in the office that he is entering.

After taking a few steps through the door way, the large metal doors closed with a large *clank* behind the armored man.

The armored man stopped a few feet in front of the desk and stood at ease.

"You called for me sir?" The armored man asked with a monotone voice. The man's voice sounds young, sounding like he was in his twenties.

"Yes I did Agent Indiana. Take off your helmet soldier, I wish to speak with you face to face." The Director said with a just as monotonous voice as Agent Indiana.

"I understand, Sir." Agent Indiana said before placing his hands on his helmet. With a twist the helmet came off and revealed Agent Indiana's appearance.

He was a tall good looking man, about six four in height, with chin length dark red hair and tan skin. Though the thing that stood out about him the most were his eyes. They are a brilliant bright blue with his pupils being draconian slits.

Agent Indiana held his helmet loosely underneath his right arm, though he had a firm grip on the protective equipment.

"Now Agent Indiana. Do you know why you are here?" The Director asked with a bit if curiosity in his voice as if waiting for a wrong answer.

"I'm assuming for my last mission with York, sir." Agent Indiana said plainly as he stared at the Director's face.

"Even though you did nearly killed you teammate in that mission, that is not why I called you here." The Director said with a smirk as he pressed a button on the terminal at his desk.

A holo screen appeared between the two men, flashing various pictures and data. These include images of an oil platform looking facility and of some device.

"Then does it have to deal with what you are showing me right now?"

"Yes it does. You are to go out with a new recruit and evaluate her." The Director said as he pulled up a picture of the oil platform facility's blueprints with and area in the center highlighted.

"Why am I doing the evaluation, sir? Isn't the Counselor's and your job?" Agent Indiana asked with a confused look on his face.

"Normally yes it would but there is special circumstances for why we are having you do the evaluation." The Director said with a serious tone as he tapped his pointer finger against his desk.

"And those are?" Agent Indiana asked with a raised eyebrow, curious as to what is the cause for the change in procedure.

"This new agent is to be your replacement while you are being moved to Project Freelancer's sub-project, Project Blacklancer."

"So I am to see if the newbie is up to snuff before transferring?" Agent Indiana asked with a curious tone in his voice.

"That is correct. It is also the first part to see if you are the best candidate for Project Blacklancer. You are to support her on this mission while she plants a bomb to destroy the targeted enemy facility." The Director said with a serious and stern voice. His face was hard, showing he means business.

"When do I meet this new recruit?" Agent Indiana asked with a serious look on his face.

"You will meet her tomorrow morning at 0700 before going over the mission details. The mission will start tomorrow night."

"Understood sir." Agent Indiana said with a salute.

"You are dismissed Agent Indiana. Spend the night relaxing, I want you at your best for tomorrow." The Director said as he turned in his chair, having his back facing Agent Indiana.

"Before I go, can I ask one more question, sir?" Agent Indiana asked, now with a serious look on his face.

"You may." The director said as he turned his head, having an ear facing Agent Indiana.

"What is Project Blacklancer?"

"I can't divulge that to you unless you are selected for the Project, Agent Indiana."

"I understand. Thank you, sir." Agent Indiana said as he put his helmet back on. "I'll take my leave." He turned around and headed for the door to leave the Director's office.

After leaving the office, Agent Indiana walked up to the receptionist's desk.

"May I have my stuff back?" Agent Indiana asked as he placed a key card onto the desk.

"Right away, sir." The receptionist said, taking the key card. After swiping the key card, a metal case next to the desk opened up, revealing several weapons.

Agent Indiana retrieved the contents of the metal case, which consisted of a katana with a sheath that has a rifle magazine built in along with a futuristic looking shotgun and pistol. After attaching the guns to the thigh armor and the sword to his back, Agent Indiana left for his private quarters on the Mother of Invention.

"Have a good night, sir" The receptionist said with a smile.

All Agent Indiana did in reply was held up his right hand in acknowledgement.

* * *

Agent Indiana entered his quarters. It was a small room with metal walls, floor, and ceiling. A decent sized bed sat in the back right corner with a work bench across from it. To the left of the door stood a locker for storing armor and weapons.

After spending some time removing and putting away his armor and weapons, leaving Agent Indiana in nothing but a pair of boxer briefs and exposing a great deal of scars, Agent Indiana let himself fall onto his bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Project BlackLancer, huh." Agent Indiana said with an audible sigh at the end. "I better find out what it is as soon as possible."

[I agree with you Kay. For something like this to happen with just you coming to this world is strange and too much of a coincidence.] Said older male sounding voice out of thin air.

"I agree with you, D. It's to strange not to look into, considering it didn't exist in the RvB show." Agent Indiana, whose name is revealed too be Kay, said in reply to the disembodied voice.

[So, what's the plan partner?] D, the disembodied voice, asked with a plain tone.

"Go with the flow while trying to find out about Project Blacklancer." Kay said as he repositioned himself on his bed, lying his head onto his pillow.

[That is the only thing we can do at the moment, huh.]

"Yeah and we have to do it while dealing with Tex if the blueprints weren't any indication of what the target is for the bomb." Kay said before falling fast asleep.

* * *

 **Fanboy:** Please leave constructive review, no flames please. If you haven't read any of Hero of the Multiverse's Red vs Blue stories, please go check them out.


End file.
